1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device is drawing attention as a display device and a lighting apparatus.
An organic light emitting diode device may include two electrodes and an emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode may be combined with holes injected from another electrode in an emission layer to generate excitons, which release energy in the form of emitted light.
Since the organic light emitting diode device emits light in itself without a separate light source, it has very low power consumption as well as excellent response speeds, viewing angles, and contrast ratios. Such an organic light emitting diode device may be desirable, inter alia, to improve current characteristics and therefore reduce a driving voltage and to heighten luminance.